


See what no one else sees

by pineapple_bread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles看到了别人不曾看到过的那个人的温柔的一面，然后他真的爱上这个人了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	See what no one else sees

**Author's Note:**

> 真是微博(www.weibo.com)上的一个游戏，每年高考后大家都会以不同省份的高考语文作文题来写同人。我挑选的是今年，也就是2015年的上海高考作文题。
> 
> 2015年上海高考作文题  
> 根据以下材料，自选角度，自拟题目，写一篇不少于800字的文章(不要写成诗歌)  
> 人的心中总有一些坚硬的东西，也有一些柔软的东西，如何对待它们，将关系到能否造就和谐的自我。

放学之后Stile收拾好书包，像往常一样走近道。在路过那个转角的时候不自觉地放慢了脚步然后悄悄地站在转角处看着不远处正在喂着一群猫咪的Derek。

这并不是Stiles第一次看到Derek在学校的隐蔽的角落里喂猫了。

老实说，Stiles觉得还挺有趣的，毕竟谁又会想到平时一脸凶相的Derek Hale在别人看不到的角落会一脸温柔地给这些可爱的小猫喂食呢。

说起来Stiles会看到Derek在这里喂猫完全是个意外，毕竟那条走道太偏了，学校里的大部分学生甚至不知道有这么一条走道，连Stiles也是无意中发现的这条走道是条近道。若不是在掏手机时意外弄掉了钱包导致一颗硬币滚了出来，Stiles根本不会发现这条他走了这么多次的走道有个转角转出去之后会是一群小野猫的聚集地。

早在入学之前他就已经听过不少人给他的“惹谁都好千万不能惹到Derek Hale”的忠告了，而Stiles自己也亲眼目睹过Derek是如何处理那些找麻烦的家伙的，因此当Stiles看到Derek一脸温柔地靠墙坐着向他周围的猫咪撒出猫粮，怀里还搂着一只猫的时候，他真的惊呆了。

然而回过神来的Stiles捡回了自己的硬币默默地退了回去然后安静地离开，他可不想被Derek发现自己的存在，也不想惹任何的麻烦。

后来，Stiles每次路过那里再看到Derek在喂小猫们也已经见怪不怪了，再后来，Stiles每次经过的时候甚至会停下来站在转角看一会儿Derek喂猫再走。虽然在学校里Stiles还是能看见Derek凶狠地修理找麻烦的家伙，但放学后去喂小猫们的Derek脸上的微笑让Stiles知道，Derek也是有柔软的一面的。

这样的Derek Hale让Stiles觉得自己似乎有点爱上他了。平时一脸凶狠，但其实却有一颗爱着小猫咪的柔软的心，加上他又帅又性感，他在学校里甚至有一大批女粉丝，似乎男粉丝也不少。而且他的身材又好，真想看看那黑T恤下藏着性感的腹肌是怎么样的……

Stop！Stiles快醒醒！这可不是什么青春少女小说！

甩甩头把那些想法和思绪都甩掉，Stile回过神来看向不远处的Derek。他正半蹲在那儿，面前围了一群小猫在低头吃着猫粮，他的左肩上趴了一只花斑猫正在喵喵的叫着，还有一只白色的小奶猫正努力地往他头顶上爬去。

似乎是发现了小奶猫试了好多次都不成功，Derek伸手一托，帮它成功地爬上了他的头顶，还给它顺了顺毛。小奶猫舒服地发出了喵喵的叫声。而Derek只是温柔的笑笑，捞起另一只努力想要爬上他膝盖的黑白杂毛猫然后伸手挠了挠它的下巴。

今天午后的阳光意外的好，阳光撒在这个校园的小角落让一切都好像带上了一层金色的光，包括Derek。笼罩在他身上的阳光让他整个人的感觉都变得更柔和了，平时的那身煞气都被隐去。这样的画面真的非常温馨，让Stiles不自觉地拿出了手机将这个画面拍了下来。

就在Stiles收起手机准备打算离开的时候，一直小猫发现了他，然后欢快地向他跑来，接着就发生了Stiles最害怕的事。

Derek抬头看到了他。

他的脸上的微笑还未隐去，却有要露出凶相的趋势，不知所措的Stiles不知道是否要就这么转身逃走。低头看了看自己脚边扒着他的裤腿喵喵叫着的小猫，Stiles最终还是有些慌乱地抱起了小猫然后走到了Derek身边蹲下。

“呃，他们都很可爱……？呃，我是说，我不会告诉别人我看到你在这儿的！事实上我什么都没看到！我也不会告诉别人你看上去一脸凶狠但其实你有一颗喜爱着毛茸茸的小猫咪的柔软的心哦对了你给它们吃的这个牌子的猫粮其实不太好另一种猫粮更好而且价格跟这个牌子的一样我并不是说你选的不好毕竟那个牌子只有一个地方有卖而且知名度不高但是那个牌子更好……”Stiles的语速越来越快，也越来越慌张，然而Derek只是瞪了他一眼。

“Shut up.”

于是Stiles默默地闭上嘴，伸手做了一个给嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。

“把你手里那只猫放下。”于是Stiles跟着Derek的指令放下了他手中的猫。

Derek把手中的猫放回地上然后站了起来，不明所以的Stiles也跟着站了起来。

Derek伸手把头顶小奶猫拎在手里，另一只手揪住了Stiles的衣领。“要是你让它掉下来了，我会让你后悔的。”然后在Stiles还没反应过来的时候就将小奶猫放到了他的头顶上。

还没反应过来的Stiles头顶上就已经多了一只小猫。

“现在，带路。”

“去、去哪里？”Stiles思路明显没跟上地眨眨眼。

“去买那该死的更好的猫粮。”Derek又瞪了他一眼。

“Okay，okay！这就带你去！”Stiles赶紧带路，背对着Derek露出了微笑。

这个人真的在凶狠的外表下藏着一口柔软的心啊，Stiles想着。他看到了别人不曾看到过的这个人的温柔的一面，然后他真的爱上这个人了。


End file.
